pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exodite/Charter
Last Updated June 28, 2012 Preamble; The alliance affiliation known as the Exodite was founded on June 5, 2012 as a morally and integrally sound organization. Clans; Exodite is comprised of clans to better serve and efficiently organize the workload of the council. Clans either directly supervised or delegated by the Chief Elder may be formed at the Chief Elder’s sole discretion. Council; The Council of Exodite is comprised of the Chief Elder, and at least four other elders who operate specific clans or have specific purpose under the guidance of the Chief Elder. Champions; Elders may employ, at their discretion, Champions to assist them in their duties. Apprentices and Warrior; All persons approved into Exodite through the official forums are Apprentices. Every Apprentice has rights and responsibilities as a result of their affiliation with Exodite. Exodite operates under the ideals of a “No-Prejudice Membership”. This means that so long as your affiliation does not jeopardize our organization, you may become a Warrior. However, we do reserve the right to perform a background check prior to your admittance. Being a Warrior has many perks; however, all Warriors need to remain respectful to all other members of Pixel Nations. All persons affiliated with Exodite also are required to abide by this Charter and other governing documents of the alliance. After an Apprentice has shown merit, they will be promoted to a fully fledged Warrior, and have all the rights, privileges, and duties as such. Merit System; Exodite operates under a “Merit System” when choosing our Staff. The Council is appointed by the Chief Elder, and Champions are appointed to the departments by the respective Chiefs, and in rare cases the Chief Elder directly. Likewise, the Council may be removed by the Chief Elder, and the Champions may be removed by the Chiefs. Champions may also be removed or reassigned by the Chief Elder. Warrior War Clause; Any Warrior may perform a personal crusade upon any nation with or without an alliance. However, in doing so, that associate assumes full responsibility of their actions, and the resulting consequences. Exodite neither condones nor supports the act of personal crusades, and will not protect or pay reparations. That responsibility lies solely with the Warrior who acted. No Champions or Council may conduct any personal crusades. Amendment for Clarification: If a member of Exodite raids another nation, the raiding nation surrenders all rights to protection until the raid is over. Should a raid conclude and an agreement on reparations not be met, the defending nation may request the support of Exodite, although Exodite is under no obligation to become involved in either dispute, and if became involved, would act solely as a mediator. Declarations Against Exodite; Exodite defines a single attack by one nation against one of our Warriors as an aggressive action against Exodite as a whole. We neither have the time nor the interest to investigate whether or not the individual nation acted alone, nor will take all necessary measures, at our discretion, to ensure that we feel our safety is met. Amendment for Clarification: You keep your nations off our backs, or we’ll neutralize them. We won’t pay reps if you attack us, and we expect the same courtesy. If others get involved, we’ll neutralize them too. If we feel we need to, we’ll call in assistance from other alliance. Severance; While it is unfortunate that this clause must be included, persons affiliated with Exodite may be informed that they are to leave the alliance (severed). In extreme cases, in addition to a Severance, an affiliate may also be barred, so that they may never return to Exodite. Since this is such a severe act, only the Chief Elder with the support of two other members of Council may authorize either a Severance and/or Barring. Amendments; Understanding that this governing Charter may at some later date require additions, nullification, or amendments, this document may be amended at any time by the Chief Elder. Category: Alliance charter